Vacation
by Patrece
Summary: The ex rangers need a vacation. What happend when they all go together? Who will hook, who will strike out, and who will find love? I could not wait for New friends to go on spring break so I wrote this for now.
1. Chapter 1

"Why am I going on this trip?" Kim wonders out loud as she puts swimsuits in her bag.

"Because I said so besides it will do you some good to get away for a while." Aisha pokes her head into Kim's room. The girls shared a house in Reefside, California.

"Get away huh; how can I do that with the object of my affection there." Kim grumbled.

"Whose fault is that; I told you to tell him how you felt weeks ago." Aisha tells her.

Kim throws the last of her clothes into her luggage bag and zips it up. "He was out on a date with her and I chickened out."

"He would have listened to you; Tommy is a caring man." Aisha steps into the room.

"I hurt him badly and although he has been friendly… it's still hard."

"Sweetie I know but if you don't talk to him; how will you know how he feels."

"I know how he feels he has moved on and does not see me that way anymore."

"You won't know if you won't talk to him; now help me by sitting on my suitcase while I try and zip it up." Aisha grabs Kim's hand and pulls her towards her room.

In a different part in Reefside, Tommy is packing his bags and is talking to Adam. "So I was thinking we should go surfing, skydiving, snorkeling, and…"

Adam interrupts him, "bro I will have sex with my girlfriend; we can do maybe two of those activities you mentioned."

"Great just great while everyone is hooking up I will be at the bar drinking."

Adam sips his soda, "Listen and listen well Kim will not be hooking up with anyone."

Kim the girl who broke my heart and has made no mention of getting back together with me. "She will be busy with sunbathing and meeting natives."

"Well sunbathing yes but meeting locals no way bro; she still wants to be with you." Adam sets his soda down on his coffee table. Those two just need to sleep together and get back together.

"Wants me, funny thing is she has made no move to talk to me about that or even gesture towards wanting me." Tommy stuffs the last items in his bag and zips it up.

"How about you make the first move; you know the girls sometimes act like it is the fifties or something." "Ask her out on a date after we get off the phone for Hawaii."

"Easier said than done; what if she says yes out of pity for the fool who is still stuck on her or the fact that I am still indecisive about fully wanting a relationship with her."

"Man make up your mind either you can accept the fact that she dumped you for another guy and be with her or move on to someone else."

"I will think about what you said." "I am going to eat some dinner; see you in the morning."

"Bye Tom." Adam hangs up the phone plotting a way to get those two back together.

In the Scotts house Jason is lifting weights.

"Jay really what's with the workout?"

"Oh nothing my sweet kitty-cat except the fact that I have gained a little weight and do not want the guys to outshine me." Jason wipes his brow with a towel.

"You look fine just the way you are; why else would I sleep next to you at night?"

"Oh you have jokes huh," Jason grabs Kat and kisses her.

"See you already outshine them with your kisses." Kat runs her hands through his hair.

"I kiss better than your ex Tommy?" Jason teases.

"I don't know he does that thing with his tongue…"

Jason stops Kat from talking by kissing her passionately.

In a house not too far away live Billy and Trini.

"I am exhausted; I had to give three lectures today."

Trini rubs her husband's feet, "I am going to make you feel better."

"You are doing a good job so far honey."

"Glad I can please you Bill." Trini begins to massage his shoulders.

"Ah right there; yes that feels stellar."

"After the day you had I do not mind being at your beck and call; so want me to spoon feed you dinner and run your bath?"

"How did I get so lucky," Billy smiles.

"Oh I do not know wait yes I do knowing me since I was six."

"Yeah but you did not notice me until the end of high school."

"What can I say; I was focused on school," Trini says with a giggle.

In downtown Reefside lives Zack, the bachelor for life or so he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

He had met many potential women but he just could not settle down. Zack was in his house watching television and thinking about the women he would meet when his phone rang. "Hey."

"So Zack planning on meeting a wife in Hawaii?" Rocky eats a piece of cake.

"Funny but naw I think I will enjoy multiple women though."

Rocky sighs, "dude marrying Tanya was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Yea for you; I am just not the settling down type."

"Whatever bro," Rocky finishes up the rest of his cake. "Tanya is out the shower; so yeah see you tomorrow at the airport."

"Bye Rock." Zack shakes his head at the idea of marriage.

Kim wakes up the next morning a little jittery; she had a dream about Tommy and now she was more on edge than ever.

"Girl is you here with me on this planet or what?" Aisha waves her hands in front of Kim.

"Huh what oh Sha I was uh…"

"Thinking about Tom," Aisha finishes for her.

"Yeah I was; I won't it." "I had the strangest dream about him." Kim eats her cereal.

"Tell me about this dream, "Aisha eats a bagel with cream cheese on it.

Before Kim can answer the phone rings. "Wait just a second; keep that thought." Aisha grabs the phone. "Hey Ads what's up?"

"Just making sure you two are up and packed."

"We are up and we packed last night." Aisha takes a bite of her bagel.

"Okay babe well I will see you in a bit; the vans should be pulling up soon."

"Alright thanks for telling me; Kim says hi."

"Tell Kim hi and that Tommy has been thinking about her."

"I sure will; see you soon babe."

"Bye Sha-bear." Adam smiles to himself thinking Tommy owes him big.

"So Adam wants me to tell you hi and that Tom has been thinking about you."

Kim nearly chokes on her cereal. "Oh he has huh."

"Yup and I bet that dream was about you two getting back together." Aisha finishes her bagel.

Before Kim could respond the van driver honked the horn.

"Time to go Kim; can't wait for you to describe the sex," Aisha tells her laughing and grabbing her luggage.

"Why did I even help you with your luggage?" Kim grabs the handle on her luggage and pulls it along with her other bags.

"Howdy girls need help with your bags?" Cool, two foxy ladies.

"Sure thanks," the girls hand him their bags.

Kim and Aisha get into the van.


	3. Chapter 3

The driver pulls in front of Adam's house. Adam packs in his luggage in the van then sits next to Aisha and kisses her.

Well at least one foxy lady is single; the van driver thinks.

On the way to Tommy's house Kim's hand begin to sweat.

Aisha sees her friend panicking. "Calm down Kim or he will think you are gross."

Damn she is taken too; the van driver thinks to himself.

"Ha-ha Sha remind me to laugh."

Adam watches Kim and hopes that she and Tom will reunite soon.

At Tommy's house he loads his luggage and sees that the only available seat is next to Kim. His heart begins to pound. "Hey guys."

"Hi Tom," the other chorus.

The van ride is a little silent with Adam and Aisha were reading the guidebook and Kim and Tommy stealing glances at one other. At the airport they run into the others.

"Is everyone ready to party?"

"Jason we are not going to Cancun we are going to Hawaii to party a little bit and relax," Billy adds while holding Trini's hand.

"Uh speak for yourself Bill; I am party," Zack pumps his fists in the air.

"So who is going to play baby-sitter?"

"I volunteer you Kat."

"Why me Tommy?"

"You seem like you are developing the mother vibe."

Everyone looks at Kat then at Jason.

"Oh she is not pregnant guys well yet anyway."

Kim glances at Tommy and wonders what life would have been like if they were married.

"So guys let's go get on the plane; I would hate to miss our flight," Tanya tells them.

The ex-rangers board the plane and ironically Kim and Tommy are seated next to each other.

"So are you excited for Hawaii?"

"I have been a few times with my family and once with the gymnastics team." "What about you?" Kim twirls her hair.

"Cool; I have only been once." Tom wants to run his fingers through her hair.

"What do you plan on doing during the trip?"

"A little bit of everything; what about you?"

"I guess the same; I kind of didn't get to do much with the team and my mom was afraid I would get hurt so I could not do a lot of stuff."

"That sounds like Joan." "Uh so we are to have a feast the first night; want to be my date or I could just escort you to the event."


	4. Chapter 4

"Tommy I would like to be your date to the feast." Kim smiles.

"Great; we won't feel left out." Tommy returns Kim's smile.

Is that what he wanted; not to feel left out? "Yeah not left out."

The rest of the plane ride is smooth with the people on the plane talking excitedly about the trip. As the gang walks off the plane and into the terminal; they are greet and given leis and drinks.

"Wow a drink before we even reach the hotel; I am in paradise."

"Zack you sound like an alcoholic."

"Kat lighten up we just got here."

"I am the mother hen remember." Kat wags her finger at him.

"I do now let's go to the hotel and unpack."

A limo takes the gang to their hotel and their luggage is brought up to their rooms.

"Thanks Zack for the VIP treatment."

"What can I say Sha I like to show up in style."

"Oh brother; when did his head get so big?"

"Kim I think it has always been big he just never let it show that much until now."

"I heard that Tom; say Tom you want to go sunbathing and check for chicks."

"Uh sure Z let's go." Tommy looks at Kim for a second before he walks off with Zack.

"Kim don't worry; he won't find anyone as beautiful as you."

"Aw thanks big brother."

"Kim you want to go surfing or at least try to."

"Okay Sha let's go; are you girls coming?"

"Um I need to check out the mini-fridge before Rock devours it."

"And I need to make sure Jason understands our little talk about rules."

"Suit yourselves." Aisha and Kim walk out to the beach.

"Wonder if we will run into the guys?"

"Kim the beach is big but knowing those two they will come sniffing around sooner or later." "Adam decided to join them saying he needed a tan; what can I say boys will be boys."

The girls walk up to the surf shop. A man walks out. "Aloha; might I say my day has gotten much better seeing you two gorgeous women."

"Thank you; we want to learn to surf?"

"I can help you two learn; hey Al come help me teach these two exquisite women."

Al pokes his head out from under the bar. "You are not lying these woman are stunning."

"Aw thank you; let me tell you I have never surf before," Aisha flirts.

Oh so this is how we are going to get the boys back; Kim smiles at the men.

"Okay now what you do is lay down flat on your stomach then slowly make your way from a crouch position to standing up."


	5. Chapter 5

"Like this?" Kim stands up.

"Perfect form you are a natural are you girls ready to try it in the ocean?"

"Peter you think we are ready," Aisha purrs.

"I sure do." He takes Kim's board while Al takes Aisha's and they get into the ocean.

"Great work Kim," Peter is watching Kim's body closely.

"Excellent Aisha," Al catches her as she falls into the ocean.

In a shady spot in the sand the boys are watching the women sunbathe and play volleyball.

"Look at the legs on her," Zack shifts a little in his seat.

"Yeah but the abs on that one," Tom checks out a brunette.

"What is with you and brunettes," Adam asks.

"Kat was not a brunette."

"Is that why you were not attentive to her?"

"I was sort of okay a little but…"

"Let me finish for you; not over Kim," Zack looks at one of his best friends.

Tommy had no time to respond when a ball hit him in the stomach.

"Oh I am so sorry the ball just went haywire and…"

"No need to apologize it is okay."

"Really that is good; would you and your friends like to join in on our game?"

"Sure," Zack stands up. "I am Zack but my friends call me Z."

"Hi my name is Alana." "Just come right over when you are ready."

As she is walking away; Zack elbows Tommy. "I guess she was checking you out as well; time to go meet my date for the evening."

Tommy shakes his head. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah why not, "Adam stands up.

After the game Alana is all over Tommy. "Me and a few of my friends decided to take a trip and we ended up here." "What about you?"

"Oh about the same; we were due for our annual friends' vacation." Tommy glances over at Zack who has a pretty blonde eating out the palm of his hand.

"Nice; I am going to the feast at the Bridgewater Hotel where we are staying; want to come?"

"Sure; we are staying there too." He completely forgot he had asked Kim to be her date.

"Awesome I will see you there." Alana gathers up her friends and they leave.

"Yea, I have a date with Amber tonight and she is one fine honey." Zack high fives the guys.

"Oh Zack we knew you would find a date."

"I wonder the others are doing?" Adam stretches his sore muscles.

"Let's go see."


	6. Chapter 6

Kim is beat from a day of learning to surf and heads directly for the shower. After the shower she is unsure of what to wear. Finally she decides on a pink and black dress with sparkles in the middle of it. She is waiting on Tommy to escort her down; finally she gives up and calls Aisha. "Hey Sha; do you know where he is; we are supposed to go down together."

"Uh maybe forgetful forgot; just walk down with Adam and I, okay."

"Alright but he had better make it up to me." Kim looks in the mirror before she knocks on her friends' door.

"Kim you look hot." Aisha checks Kim out.

"Thanks Aisha so do you.

"Alright girls enough of the sweet talk; it is such a turn on." "Let's go eat."

"Kim please excuse Adam; like I said early he is such a guy."

The duo walks to the beach where they see the others minus Tommy.

"Looks like Zack found himself a date."

"Aisha I had no doubt he would." Kim sits but continues to search for Tommy. She sees him and is about ready to tease him for being late when a girl stands next to him and holds his arm. What the hell; Kim frowns.

"Hey everyone this is Alana; you know Adam and Zack." This is Jason, Kat, Rocky, Tanya, Billy, Trini, Aisha, and Kim." Why is Kim frowning; damn I forgot I asked her to the feast.

Everyone says hi but Aisha and Kim.

"How dare he forget and brings that floozy." Aisha whispers before Tommy seats down.

Kim just looks at her. Damn why did I save him a seat; now they are sitting next to me.

"So how did you two meet," Tanya asks.

"Oh I hit him with the ball on purpose I must admit it now."

"Really I thought you spiked the ball on me by accident."

"I confess you just looked so good and I had to talk to you."

Kim looked like she wanted to gag. She studies her fork.

Aisha pinches Adam hard.

Ouch; it is not my fault he forgot he asked Kim first.

The waiters bring out the food and everyone awes and oohs.

The waitresses begin to serve the food.

Fire dancers come out and swirl fire on sticks then extinguishes the fire with their mouths. Everyone cheers them on. Kim is so caught up in the festivities she forgets for a second Tom flake on her till Alana speaks.

"Oh that has got to hurt when they first try it."

"Maybe but I know it takes a lot of practice."

Alana snuggles closer to Tommy. "I hope you never try it your mouth is too gorgeous to get hurt in any way."


	7. Chapter 7

"Thank you." Tommy lets Alana snuggle closer to him.

Kim looked pissed. I will show him.

As dessert was being served hula dancers come out and hula. One asks for any volunteers.

Kim sees her chance and raises her hand. She is lead to a tent where she changes her clothes and steps out wearing a hula outfit. Inside the tent Kim was taught the dance.

Tommy's mouth drops at the sight of her. DAMN she looks good enough to eat.

Kim begins doing the dance she was taught and keeps her eyes glued to Tom hypnotizing him with the sway of her hips and arms.

His mouth begins to water and all he can think about is taking Kim to his bed.

"Go Kim," the gang chants.

Alana notices the exchange between them and "accidently" bumps into Tommy's crotch. "Oops my bad Tommy," Alana bats her eyelashes at him.

Tom is so conflicted between wanting to look at Kim and flirt with Alana.

At the end of the dance Kim is a little frustrated that some of his attention was taken of her. She hears compliments from everyone as she sits down; one man even asked her was that staged and was she really a native making Kim smiled despite her mood.

"Let's have a drink for our Kimmy," Jason holds up his glass.

"I concur she was phenomenal." Billy raises his glasses.

"Aw thanks guys." Kim smiles before she raises her glass and takes a sip.

Tommy does not know who he wants to invite up to his room for a nightcap when he hears someone call out Kim's name.

"Kim you were incredible," Peter walks over to her.

"Oh Peter I did not know you were joining us."

"Yeah I like to taste the dessert the chef makes he is fantastic." Peter smiles as Kim makes room for him by her. "Aisha; Al asked if you would be back tomorrow for more lessons."

Aisha blushes, "I sure will and Kim is joining me as well."

Adam glances at his girlfriend. Who the hell are Al and this Peter fellow?

"Just surfing instructors babe," Aisha replies slyly.

"So Kim every thought about entering the hula tournament we have each year?"

"I had no idea there was one; sure I would it sounds like a blast."

Tommy is staring daggers at Peter. Oh so she met someone else to; way to make me feel bad.

He is cute. "Hey Peter my friend Jennifer wants lessons and so do we."

"Yeah she is right; I want lessons well we all do."

"Oh alright; just stop by our shop it is located approximately five miles into the beach."

"Cool we will stop by." Nothing wrong with having two play toys.

Kim glances at her; slut is what your parents should have named you.

Aisha looks at Kim with the same expression on her face. Nasty skank.


	8. Chapter 8

"So Kim how was the food tonight?"

"Oh Peter it was delicious I especially enjoyed the roasted ham."

"That is one of my favorites as well; I think you should keep that hula outfit." Peter smiles at Kim with lust in his eyes.

That is it. Tommy puts his arm around Kim. "Kim would like to keep the hula outfit she always like to play dress up for me."

No, he did not; Kim thinks as she removed his arm. "Anyways Aisha and I will join you after we sunbathe for a while." "I want that Hawaii glow."

"You are beautiful whether you have the tan or not."

That is my nickname for Kim. Tommy eyes take on a green glow.

Kim notices his eyes first and pats his hand under the table to calm him down. "Tommy calm down; he has no idea that is your nickname for me."

Tommy takes many deep breathes before he finally seems to calm down some. He grabs Kim's arm. "Remember Kim you are mine."

Kim wanted to shake her arm away but did not want Tommy to take on the role of the evil green ranger. "Sure thing Handsome," Kim tells him instead.

Good now I can relax and enjoy the rest of the night now that Peter understands that Kim is mine. "So you own a surf shop?" "I bet you meet pretty women every day?"

"Yes I do but none as stunning as Kim." Peter lightly rubs Kim's arm.


End file.
